kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/2018 August 6
23:55:47 AcceledAcceled: A 23:55:47 AcceledAcceled: a 23:55:47 AcceledAcceled: a 23:55:48 AcceledAcceled: a 23:55:49 AcceledAcceled: a 23:58:21 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 23:58:30 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 23:58:35 Phantom of the dark: Hello Hello 23:58:54 AcceledAcceled: h 23:58:55 AcceledAcceled: i 00:02:59 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:03:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 00:03:17 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:03:34 Phantom of the dark: Hello Hello 00:03:52 AcceledAcceled: hio 00:08:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: Rio 00:08:49 Phantom of the dark: 00:08:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: I am feeling weird 00:08:54 Phantom of the dark: . 00:08:58 Phantom of the dark: awww 00:09:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: ? 00:09:48 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:10:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: ??? 00:10:44 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:11:11 Phantom of the dark: ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? 00:11:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: Awwww what? 00:13:07 Phantom of the dark: that you feel weird 00:13:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: I think I’m stressed 00:13:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: but idk why 00:13:59 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 00:14:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 00:14:10 Lehcar708: Hi o/ 00:14:20 Phantom of the dark: Hello :P 00:14:25 Lehcar708: I am always stressed 00:14:40 Lehcar708: Life is stressful 00:14:57 Phantom of the dark: im not 00:15:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: When I got on here 00:15:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: i became stressed 00:15:40 Lehcar708: Pretty much all of life is stressful 00:15:47 Lehcar708: Politics is stressful 00:15:55 Lehcar708: News is stressful 00:16:04 Lehcar708: School is stressful 00:16:12 Lehcar708: People are stressful 00:16:18 Lehcar708: Everything is stressful 00:16:44 Lehcar708: So yeah :-) 00:17:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: I’m getting people stressed out? 00:18:02 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:18:19 Phantom of the dark: no 00:19:08 Lehcar708: No ur not getting us stressed 00:19:19 Lehcar708: The world is 00:20:11 Lehcar708: OMG 00:20:29 Lehcar708: I just checked the blog 00:20:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: ? 00:20:38 Lehcar708: And my club post was blocked 00:20:41 Lehcar708: AGAIN. 00:20:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: Mine wasnt 00:20:54 Lehcar708: UGGHHHHHHHH THE MODSSSSSS 00:21:00 PurpleTheUnicorn: Mine was posted 00:21:09 Lehcar708: -_- 00:21:12 Lehcar708: Lucky 00:21:17 AcceledAcceled: AAAAAAAA 00:21:23 Lehcar708: A 00:21:23 Lehcar708: A 00:21:23 Lehcar708: a 00:21:23 Lehcar708: a 00:21:23 Lehcar708: a 00:21:24 Lehcar708: a 00:21:24 Lehcar708: a 00:21:24 Lehcar708: a 00:21:25 Lehcar708: a 00:21:25 Lehcar708: a 00:21:26 Lehcar708: a 00:21:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: Though I need to plan things for it 00:21:49 Lehcar708: What is ur club called? (Sry I must have not seen it) 00:21:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: I’m just like, stressed for no reason 00:22:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: it is called 00:22:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: The Rainbow Users Club 00:22:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: Though it is wip 00:22:41 Lehcar708: Wip? 00:22:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: I haven’t planned anything yet? 00:22:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: *yet 00:22:55 -!- Buggarden12 has joined. 00:22:59 AcceledAcceled: Work in progress. 00:23:00 AcceledAcceled: Hi 00:23:00 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 00:23:01 AcceledAcceled: o/ 00:23:02 Lehcar708: o/ 00:23:44 Lehcar708: The mods are being annoying again 00:23:50 -!- Lehcar708 has quit. 00:23:59 AcceledAcceled: havent they always? 00:24:01 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 00:24:08 Lehcar708: Tru 00:24:30 Lehcar708: Why tho 00:24:33 Lehcar708: Just why 00:25:01 Lehcar708: :-( 00:25:37 Lehcar708: Aw rip 00:27:14 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 00:29:55 Lehcar708: Well rip this chat anyways 00:30:17 AcceledAcceled: gtg 00:30:31 AcceledAcceled: bye 00:30:36 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 00:30:43 Lehcar708: Aw bye 00:37:07 -!- Buggarden12 has quit. 00:38:23 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:38:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 00:38:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: my comment is in moderation 00:38:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: here it is: 00:38:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: Oh and activities are Racing from Buggarden to the deep and all the way back and dress up, here is the themes for dress up Monday: At The Beach Tuesday: Babies Wednesday: Cowboys Thursday: Miners Friday: Electronics ( 8-bit kart, Ikart, phone, or the android character Tell me if you want to join Leave a smile -UniPurple 00:39:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello? 00:39:43 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:40:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: HELLO 00:40:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: ? 00:40:47 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:47:38 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:48:23 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:50:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me sighs 00:50:47 -!- Phantom of the dark has quit. 00:51:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: :( 00:55:15 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:57:04 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 00:57:52 AcceledAcceled: bg just ran away from me in KK :/ 00:58:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hey 00:58:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 00:58:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: I am making an account, for when I am lonely 00:59:22 AcceledAcceled: gonna go file digging 00:59:24 AcceledAcceled: bye 00:59:28 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 00:59:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: Bye ;( 01:16:08 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:16:09 BrickleBot: Ah, Popstar792! AcceledAcceled wanted me to tell you: did you notice Kawaiislurp looks like you? Or is it for something 01:16:21 Popstar792: !log 01:16:21 BrickleBot: Logging... 01:16:23 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 01:16:37 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:16:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 01:16:45 Popstar792: !tell AcceledAccelled that yep! I saw her on the blog today! 01:16:45 BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell AcceledAccelled that. 01:16:47 Popstar792: Hi 01:16:52 Popstar792: I was in kk earlier 01:16:56 PurpleTheUnicorn: I saw 01:17:00 Popstar792: And last night 01:17:04 Popstar792: Wait 01:17:07 Popstar792: How?. 01:17:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: Well 01:17:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: today 01:17:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: you said 01:17:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: Im going in kk 01:17:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: on birdwell 01:17:25 Popstar792: Oh. Yep! 01:17:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: and yesterday 01:17:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: Today I checked the blog 01:17:42 Popstar792: Mom finally allowed me to start playing poptropica again! 01:17:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: and saw a yesterdays comment 01:17:56 Popstar792: Yeah 01:18:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: Did she allow you to go on computer? 01:18:31 Popstar792: Yep. And now she let me install the app on my phone. 01:18:35 Popstar792: :D 01:18:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: Woah 01:18:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: cool! 01:18:42 Popstar792: Thanks. 01:18:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: Np 01:18:53 Popstar792: I'll take a pic of my poptropican later. 01:19:00 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ok 01:19:05 Popstar792: She looks like me irl! 01:19:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: And when you said you were in birdwell 01:19:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: i was looking for you 01:19:30 Popstar792: Do you play Poptropica? 01:19:35 Popstar792: oh. Ya. 01:19:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: No 01:19:46 Popstar792: I went racing because nobody was in chat. 01:19:56 PurpleTheUnicorn: I was 01:20:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: i said Hello 01:20:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: and you left 01:21:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: Awwww ;( 01:21:54 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:25:32 -!- Redvon has joined. 01:25:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 01:25:45 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:25:59 Redvon: Hi 01:26:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: Now I am not lonely :) 01:26:14 Redvon: yep 01:26:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: So what do you want to talk about? 01:26:55 Redvon: Idk 01:27:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: hmmmmm 01:27:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: Soooooo, hows your day? 01:27:33 Redvon: Good :) 01:27:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: What did you do? 01:28:24 Redvon: I watched TV 01:28:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: Me too! 01:28:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: What show? 01:29:07 Redvon: I'll tell you in pc 01:29:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: ok 01:30:20 -!- Redvon has joined. 01:30:24 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:33:53 Redvon: Anahn 01:33:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: Anahn 01:34:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: Jinx 01:34:07 Redvon: Jinx 01:34:23 Redvon: Double jinx 01:34:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: Double jinx 01:34:30 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:35:03 Redvon: Triple jinx 01:35:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: Triple jinx 01:35:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: Aqua jinx 01:35:26 Redvon: Aqua jinx 01:35:43 Redvon: Octo jinx 01:35:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: Octo jinx 01:35:52 Redvon: Blackout 01:35:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: Blackout 01:36:01 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:37:55 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:17:39 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:17:48 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:17:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 02:18:00 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:18:04 Popstar792: Who is RedVon 02:18:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: me 02:18:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: You see 02:18:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: If you look at its profile 02:18:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: you will see what it was made for 02:19:16 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:20:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: You there? 02:20:38 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:21:10 Popstar792: Yea 02:21:25 Popstar792: User:Redvon ? 02:21:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yeah 02:21:33 Popstar792: Btw were other users in chat today? 02:21:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: Acceled 02:21:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: BG 02:21:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: Phantom 02:21:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: Lehcar 02:21:52 Popstar792: Who else 02:21:58 Popstar792: Gawain? 02:22:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: idk 02:22:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: You 02:22:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: Why? 02:22:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: ??? 02:23:04 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:26:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: Welp, gtg, bye 02:43:43 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 02:44:07 AcceledAcceled: :/ 02:46:36 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 02:50:22 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 03:38:35 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 03:40:46 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 03:49:49 -!- IM STILL ALIVE has joined. 03:49:56 IM STILL ALIVE: !joined Maxczech 03:49:56 BrickleBot: February 04, 2018 at 06:59:23Z (UTC) 03:50:11 -!- IM STILL ALIVE has quit. 04:08:27 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 04:08:34 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has quit. 05:45:05 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 06:13:29 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 06:22:20 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 07:47:14 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 08:00:53 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 09:25:54 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 10:40:31 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 10:40:40 Popstar792: Mmm 10:40:45 Popstar792: !hi 10:40:45 BrickleBot: Hello there, Popstar792! 10:40:49 Popstar792: :) 10:40:53 Popstar792: !log 10:40:53 BrickleBot: Logging... 10:40:55 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 11:00:54 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 11:17:30 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 11:18:32 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 11:19:23 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 11:20:20 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 11:22:44 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 11:23:43 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 11:24:17 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 11:24:56 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 11:25:56 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 11:27:30 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 11:39:58 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 11:40:01 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 11:46:59 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 12:42:53 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 14:04:19 -!- Andrewthadominator has joined. 14:04:35 -!- Andrewthadominator has quit. Category:Chat Logs